Love Tragic
by writer37
Summary: Voldemort won the war! Everyone is driven into hiding, especially muggle-borns. In a secret sanctuary society, ex-Death Eater, and Mudblood run into each other. Both wanting to overthrow the Dark Lord they team up. What will happen, when they start spending a little too much time together. A new era has begun. Hermione becomes a leader. Draco escapes to live his own life.


**Author's Note: Hey y'all ;)**

**This is my first ever fanfic! Oh my god can't believe it! Please review, tell me your ideas, and opinions! This is only the Prologue, but I'll try to post a new chapter each tuesday, k?!**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My queen J.K. Rowling does. I just own the plot for this fanfic, everything else is owned by my queen.**

* * *

Prologue

"Come Draco, come," Lucius Malfoy said in an urgent, but firm tone. Draco hesitated. He didn't want to go; he didn't want to be a follower of the Dark Lord, he never asked to be. It was already too late though; whether he liked it or not it was there: the Dark Mark. Imprinted on his left forearm was the Dark Lord's mark, a skull with a snake going through the skull's mouth.

"Draco, come!" Lucius said once more, with a tinge of fear in his voice. Robotically, without even thinking for himself, his self automatically obeyed and moved towards the direction of his father. Draco went and joined his father, and mother alongside the Dark Lord. Draco still couldn't believe it. Potter actually failed; he had barely even put up a fight. Everything everyone fought to save fought to protect all gone down the drain. Everything dead, right alongside Potter.

True Draco never liked Potter, in fact you could even say that they were more like enemies, but Draco had really hoped that Potter would have defeated Lord Voldemort. Maybe if Potter hadn't died and had been able to destroy Lord Voldemort that would have put an end to the nightmare Draco was in. Draco couldn't help but feel a tad of resentment towards Harry; why did he have to go and get killed? After all wasn't he the "chosen one"? Wasn't he supposed to save everyone? Oh well, thought Draco, what's done is done.

"Who will come and join me?" the Dark Lord's sly voice spoke, breaking Draco from his train of thoughts. Draco wasn't sure what was supposed to happen. He didn't know if people would actually join, or would rebel. But what happened next shocked everyone. No one had thought something like that would have happened.

A couple of kids had stood together united, one of them spoke in a fierce tone, "No one will!" the kid had spoken obviously trying to swallow his fear. Then they formatted line of kids and adolescents all shot out fire towards He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers. The Death Eaters all broke out causing havoc. Before Draco's mother had pulled him to her and disapparated, he had seen a couple of loyal Death Eaters surrounding Lord Voldemort, and disappariting with him, while the rest of the Death Eaters broke into a small battle between the rests of the remaining survivors.

After all the commotion of that afternoon, Draco felt very feverish and ill. He didn't know what to do. He layer in silence upon his bed, locked up in his chamber. He could he whispering of the Dark Lord and his followers in the dining room, right underneath Draco's chamber. He felt a tad angry; he didn't want a bunch of craze psychopathic killers, or a man who could not feel anything but hatred, and who was blood lusty. He never wanted any of this.

Suddenly the door creaked open, making Draco jump up straight in his bed. He then heard a small whisper, "Draco, honey," it was his mother, "Draco baby."

"Mother?" Draco had spoken in a rather loud voice.

"Shhh. Draco, honey, keep your voice down," she spoke in a whisper as she quietly entered the room. Narcissa never liked having the Death Eaters over, she never wanted to follow the Dark Lord. "You know I've never like You-Know-Who and his followers," she asked Draco. Draco was no surprised when he heard this, his mother and himself both felt the same way of Lord Voldemort. Narcissa continued, "I don't want you to be here, I want you to go and have your life. Create your own opinions and beliefs don't let anyone tell you what you should do, ok? Here," handing him a small fortune and a couple slips of paper.

Draco knew that he and his mother had never had their own say in anything thanks to his father. The fact that his mother was taking this big risk, just so Draco could have and create his own life, created a small lump in his throat, and filled him with appreciation for his mother. He was absolutely speechless; as he tried to muster up something to say, his mother quickly cut him off, "No, Draco, please, don't say anything. Just take it take, take it , please," she spoke as her voice started to break off, and as her eyes started to glaze off, and well into round tears falling from her face. "Draco," she spoke in a small cracked whisper, "I want you to go and have a life. You and I both lived under your father; we never had a life, he created it for us. It's too late for me, but you Draco, you can still change and shape your destiny."

Finally in a horse croaky throat, Draco was able to muster, "Thank you mother, thank you." Hugging her closely he whispered into her ear, "I'll come back for you. I'll come rescue you, from this place. We'll both create our lives," with this his mother started to sob uncontrollably. She dried of her tears, quickly grabbed him by his arm, and pulled him towards the exit of his room.

"Come Draco, quick. You won't need anything. On the slip of paper I gave you, you will find the whereabouts to a safe place," Narcissa said in a hushed voice. She had overheard a couple other people that if anything had gone wrong in the Hogwarts Battle, if they had failed and Voldemort had won, there would be a safe place to stay. She had gotten all the information just for her son, in order for him to escape safely. "Come, Draco, I'll sneak you out. Through the dungeons, there's a small fireplace down there," at that she quickly handed him a tiny pouch of some mysterious powder.

"What's this?" Draco asked curiously, inspecting the small brown cloth pouch, his mother had just handed him.

"Floo powder; you'll take it, and say the name of the place on the slip of paper I handed you. Don't forget to pronounce the name clearly," she said as the descended the stairs of the dungeon quietly, hoping not to be heard from anyone over head. All the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort were celebrating their grand victory.

Both Malfoy's reached the dungeon; they rounded a corner passing empty cells. Somehow the prisoners had escaped; no doubt that Harry had something to do with their disappearance. They soon came upon a small old worn down fireplace. The stopped quickly in front; Draco's mother pulled him close, into one last motherly hug. "Be safe, keep safe," she said, tears rolling down her face uncontrollably, "Go, go and live your life. Create your destiny." And with that she threw some floo powder into the fireplace, pushed him in, and told him to read the slip of paper.

"Neddih Noisnemid," he spoke reluctantly. And with a swirl of green flames he disappeared, leaving behind his prison. He was finally free.


End file.
